


Shot At The Night

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Britain's Got Talent - Freeform, Comfort, Draco Malfoy Sings, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry is Confused, Hilarity Ensues, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, Humor, Jealous Harry, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Muggle Studies, Music, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Parties, Pining Harry Potter, Rating may go up, Room of Requirement, Slow Burn, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Therapy, all i want for them is to smile, draco says fuck it, i love thats a tag, pansy playing the piano, the invisibility cloak should be its own character, they just want to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The adults have failed the children. Which is what these students coming back from war are, just children. Hopefully, during this 8th year, the adults can finally make Hogwarts what it should have always been. A safe place.So, how about a talent show?-Or where everyone gets a chance to move on at their own pace....Draco starts by piercing his ears
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this idea was supposed to be short but now it developed to be this project. I am a big fan of character development however it all comes with ups and downs. 
> 
> This is my contribution to the 8th year trope and Singer Draco. 
> 
> If you came by, I hope you are having a lovely day and this can hopefully be some sort of entertainment for you or distraction from life. 
> 
> Feedback is welcomed and this fic is not out to get you. 
> 
> The first chapter is kinda not the fluff I promise but it just important for me to show some of what Draco's experienced. 
> 
> Song for this Chapter: Sit Down Beside Me by Patrick Watson

In the middle of nowhere, where no shore can be seen on the horizon of the black ocean, Draco Malfoy sat in his cell twirling a pen in his hand. He was looking up to the only slit of murky sunlight that managed to sneak into his cell. The slit is more like a brick missing from one of the three walls that make up his cell in Azkaban. Here, nothing but humidity, cold, and hopelessness can be felt. Draco was only ever awake because his sleep seems to be rudely interrupted by nightmares. However, as poetic it is to be jolted awake by them into what his current situation is as well. A prisoner. Rightly so, for the deeds, he had committed and now regrets. Not as if regretting matters at all in Azkaban. Nothing does.

Draco sat and repents because that's one of the only few things he can do until his sentencing is over. Only ten more days. _Thirty-five days down and only ten more to go_ , he repeated in his head over and over just to keep himself sane, or not, but also to remind himself this is not forever. The eternal darkness and cold. The screaming and groaning from fellow prisoners. The scraps. The smell of his own bodily fluids in the corner until midnight. It's not forever. All thanks to the Wizarding World’s Bloody Savior, Harry Potter.

Never in his eighteen years of life did Draco feel as relieved as the moment when sodding Potter stood up to his defense in court. Potter spoke about him being another victim of the war instead of another Death Eater that lost. He mentioned Draco’s supposed “bravery” in the Malfoy Manor when the trio was caught by snatchers and he failed to identify Potter. He spoke about influences and mistakes. However, the moment he was questioned as to why he decided to defend a Malfoy, Draco had never wanted to punch his pretty face as much as ever. Potter just shrugged and said, “because it’s only right,” in front of the whole Wizagmont ready to sentence him to an eternal hell. 

However, just two days in Azkaban, Draco’s urge to throttle the golden boy seized to reluctant gratefulness. Not that he will ever admit it to anyone. Much less Potter. He still had his pride, if nothing else.

That pride died one week in when his father was murdered in his own cell on the floor below him. 

Draco could only shout and listen. After that, he never used his vocal chords again until day he would actually be heard. Seven days down. Thirty-eight more to go. 

On the fifteenth day, Draco got a visitor to his cell. Just a prison guard that startled him from a light sleep on his cot by banging on the bars. Draco only made out a human shape that threw something to the floor near him and left as quickly as he came. The guard did not know that the package he delivered would help him one day eventually graduate from Hogwarts and move on to a better life. Well, neither did Draco at the time, who just slowly and shaking from the cold went to retrieve it. It was long and the parchment was enchanted dry. Inside was a green leather-bound diary that was empty. The pages were smooth and white and clean unlike Draco himself. He barely tried to touch it to not taint it with dirt and grime that came off his fingers. Apart from the diary, the package contained forty-five, black muggle pens, and a folded letter.

_ Dear Draco,  _

_ I believe you have too much time on your hands now. Don’t be boring and be wasting your breath. Do yourself a favor and write. You know what I mean. We are waiting for something to hear in a month. Or be boring. It is not like I could ever tame you, Dragon. _

_ Pansy _

  
  


Shaking his head, Draco folded the letter and tucked it into the back of the diary. So it seems like his friends are not deciding to forget him. Stupid decision really. Their reputation would not increase by sending letters to a death eater. However, as brief as the letter was, its sentiment was received.  _ We are waiting for you.  _ He doesn’t deserve them, really, after everything. Pansy managed to acquire his favorite muggle pens and forty-five of them. One for each day even if he is going to leave in less than that. Hopefully. He did understand what Pansy meant by writing. Obviously, she did not mean the diary to be for daily entries but rather a journal. Draco doesn’t do much in his cell but ignore the tears that fall from his eyes. Or, maybe he can write about the spa he went to yesterday, obviously. 

No, she meant writing. She never gave up on him, did she? 

Damn it, Pansy. She managed to do the impossible in Azkaban: make Draco Malfoy smile and hope.

____________

Stepping away from the portkey and into the shining sun in front of the gate of the Manor in Wiltshire was a feeling Draco will never forget. 

First, it was painful. Draco immediately closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. The brightness of a normal day was painful to adjust to. “It will get easier as the minutes pass,” the Auror assigned to him commented unhelpfully at his side. This was not how Draco imagined his day back would be like. Forcing himself into darkness. While the Auror (whose name Draco had already forgotten) knocked on the gates, he very slowly uncovered his eyes. All he could do is bear the pain and squint to finally see his mother inside the opening gates with wide eyes full of tears and shaking hands. “Good afternoon Mrs. Malfoy, it is time for your son to come back home, don’t you think?”

The young blond man, still trying to adjust to the light and witness the fields of Wiltshire, didn’t know whether the house that is a prime setting in his nightmares could ever be called home again.

_____________

A couple of days later, four vials of Calming Draught, three vials of Dreamless Sleep, and two long baths, Draco Malfoy finally hugged his mother good morning. 

A couple more days later, the Floo flared to life, and Pansy and Blaise stepped out to see Draco and his mother drinking tea. 

They had written they were coming to visit. Although, it was still surreal to see them standing a few meters away. Draco stood to greet them. Minutes passed by in that parlour as the three Slytherins seized each other up. Pansy and Blaise looked gorgeous as always. Wearing pristine cloaks and no hair displaced.  _ Good _ , Draco thought. After what felt like an eternity of trying to take each other in, Draco locked eyes with Pansy and saw tears ruining her perfect makeup.  _ Oh, don’t be boring Pans.  _ Pansy took that as a sign to finally get to do what she was here for. She hesitated at first, but when Draco didn’t move away, she put her arms around him. Emotions were boring but sometimes inevitable as he breathed out and gave into the embrace. 

Words were hard to share sometimes when they were caught in their throats, but everyone in the room knows they have time. Time enough to say what they need, but right now is not the moment. Maybe when the world is not too small and breathing is not too difficult. Lifting his head from Pansy’s shoulder, Draco silently communicated to Blaise a question. His answer was to come beside the crying girl and join the hug where the best friends finally got some sort of closure after the war.

Coming back from hell is not easy. His friends understood that. They know that the last thing he wants to do is to talk about it. Which is why after the longest embrace ever and a quiet dinner at the Manor with Mother, Blaise got the nerve to ask, “Hey, want to get out of here and get drunk?”

Draco Malfoy’s first words since his father’s passing were the obvious response of, “Fuck yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for your kudos and bookmarks!
> 
> I already edited the first chapter a bit more.
> 
> This one is longer. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Song for this chapter: "Kids" by MGMT

It is near the end of June and Draco has been out for more than a couple of weeks. The Manor somehow felt suffocating. The Auror assigned to his case, named Smith, has come various times to see Draco not do evil things and to remind him of where he could go back to. One misstep and it's over. His second chance would end right there and then. Auror Smith repeats this for the fifth time. The Malfoy’s solicitor has taken care of the press and other issues that Draco no longer pays attention to. Usually, he is curing a hangover while his mother takes care of things. 

One would think it would be hard to come back from such a dark place. Oh no, it was rather easy to become accustomed to the past finer things for Draco. For example, his super soft bed and warm baths. There were still rough patches, like a rare appetite, trouble sleeping, or not being able to look his mother in the eye, Draco decided to try to ignore all of it. He took to walking outside in the gardens when he felt restless, and it helped. He needed movement, and he needed to continue on. Life hadn’t stopped while he was locked up. The Daily Prophet helped him catch up to what the Wizarding World was doing to move on from the war. HOGWARTS IN FINAL STAGES OF RENOVATION. KINGSLEY WINS ELECTION FOR PRIME MINISTER. HOGWARTS RUMOURED TO OPEN IN SEPTEMBER.

Blaise and Pansy have been real angels and helped Draco come back to the world that hates him. After that one night in Blaise’s bedroom drinking, until they passed out, they all manipulated themselves to believe that they deserved a break. Thankfully, they are not sad drunks but the opposite. This is why for the first consecutive nights back with his friends, Blaise would come to pick him up and they would drink firewhisky and laugh at the smallest thing or comment. Time moves on, and this is how they are starting to do so themselves. 

Blaise, Pansy, and Draco were laying down on the carpet in a room somewhere in Zabini’s vacationing house. The conversations progressed as if they were never interrupted by some large amount of time. “Draco, when I get married, you aren’t going to be allowed to wear white at the wedding,” Pansy blurted out. 

“And, I am not going to listen to you. I already designed my whole attire, and you know this,” Draco scoffed. Pansy’s wedding has been a topic of conversation for the past ten years. Most of the sitting arrangement has already been made. 

“Darling, you know why it would be a new rule to the planning,” Blaise said somewhere above his head.

“Clearly not, my robes would look dashing.”

“Which is why you are not allowed, Draco. You would go flaunting your good looks after the ceremony. Try to catch the eye of my groom just for fun because you know you look like a fallen angel,” Pansy argued while playing with his hair. “Your words, not mine that you tell yourself in the mirror every morning.” 

“I take offense at that. I would only do so during the after-party while you distract your mother from the champagne glasses.” 

“Exactly, no white. Wear black instead, and play a more dangerous game; do it before the wedding even begins.” Everyone laughed at that. Draco felt warm—his cheeks were probably pink—but everything was alright on this soft carpet, thinking about the future. He got up as gracefully as he could manage and got another sip from the bottle next to the bed. 

Coming back to his spot next to his giggling friend, Draco asked as a joke, “You’re planning his infidelity before it actually happens. Pans, do you even want to get married?” 

Pansy probably took a while to respond because of how foggy her brain was, but she eventually muttered a soft, “Don’t know.”

No one bothered to mention the fact that she was expected to marry in the near future.

____________

There is a routine to how his day usually starts. Wake up, go back to sleep, and get woken up for lunch by a house-elf. Today’s routine was interrupted by a large pillow whacking him in the face. “What the hell!” 

“Happy birthday ungrateful arse,” said the voice that had the audacity making it sound like the pillow was necessary. 

“Pansy you need to go to St.Mungo’s because my birthday has long passed and not in a pretty place. So, goodbye.” Without looking at her, he snuggled under his covers for peace. Where was he? Oh yeah, in a field full of chocolate strawberries. Not five seconds later did a pillow managed to hit him square in the ass. “What?” he groaned.

“It is your birthday because I say so. So get up, stop being an arse, and shower. Blaise is flirting with your mother downstairs while Millie is trying to not gag.” Pansy in all of her glory is wore her hair in a ponytail which never means any good would come out of arguing with her. 

Draco sighed, “I guess we are not going to go to Blaise’s so where are we going?” 

“We have a portkey for Florence so do also pack up for two weeks. You have an hour.” Pansy turned to leave but he interrupted her. 

“But I don’t have my wand.” Potter still has it or broke it, it's in a museum somewhere. Whatever the option his poor wand is suffering. 

“Yeah but we all do.”

__________

Millicent Bulstrode is the friend that you would first call when you killed someone and help you keep calm. Pansy Parkinson is the friend that would help you hide the body. Blaise Zabini would deny it ever happened and help you with a good cover story. Draco Malfoy is the killer. 

All four Slytherins spent his new birthday, “Really, June 30th?”, in Florence, Italy, and would eventually stay for two weeks in Blaise’s other vacationing house there. Everyone except Draco has been planning this trip for weeks and he didn’t get to have a say. And so, the ex-convict spent this celebratory day in Wizarding Italy. It was not his first time visiting, but it was like a breath of fresh air away from Britain. They all spent the day shopping and eating in fancy restaurants. Everywhere cats with little hats in their heads walked and jumped to deliver local messages to neighbors. Millie couldn’t stop gushing over how cute they looked and their colorful hats! 

“Did you see that black cat that hissed at that lady in the shop?” Blaise asked them as they were walking. “Reminded me of Pansy,” 

A horrified gasp was heard by everyone passing by the little group. “I am not nasty or stinky for that matter!” Millie’s burst of laughter and Draco’s smirk was not welcomed by the offended witch.

“If that was Pansy, then that cat over there sniffing that white one’s asshole is definitely Blaise,” Draco remarked with a playful glint. 

Blaise chuckled and looked over at Draco. “Then you must obviously be the white cat darling” he winked. To which Draco just responded with, “Of course. I have a beautiful ass. Want to see?” 

Blaise just tilted his head back and checked him out and approved, “Quite true my dear,” and then winked again with another low chuckle. 

Meanwhile, Millie clearly disapprovingly slapped Blaise on the arm. “Stop flirting in front of me, it reminds me how single I am.” She sniffed. 

“Honey, we are all single,” Pansy said at the same time as Blaise purred in Millie’s ear, “Don't get jealous, princess. You are the only girl for me.” Which just granted another sad sniff from her. “Darling I didn’t mean to make you sad, how can I make it up to you?”

Millie was the shortest of the bunch just continued with the game and pouted, “Find me a cat that looks like me.”

Blaise just looked from her to Draco and Pansy and his smile grew and his eyes sparkled. “Well if you look to where I’m pointing. You see that group of cats over there?”

“Yeah!”

“Around that ugly old lady feeding them biscuits?” 

“Yes, they are so cute!”

“You look like the old lady.”

Draco and Pansy stopped to hold on to each other as they cackled loudly at the dawning expression of Millie’s face. Then at the angry red hue on her cheeks. Then laughed some more when Blaise’s eyes widened in horror at the murder intent behind the girl that did not even reach his shoulder. Draco and Pansy could do nothing but laugh as Millie just uttered the single syllable, “run,” that set Blaise sprinting down the alley.

Draco’s birthday was good because he didn’t have to fear being recognized anywhere he went but also because his friends were not treating him like crumbling parchment. The memory of Blaise being chased by an angry witch added to it. 

____________

The birthday ended with a small cake decorated with fresh strawberries on the balcony on the second floor. As they all sat and enjoyed the summer breeze that caressed their faces, Pansy decided to finally say something. “Draco, before I give you a new present I want to make sure you used the last one I gave you.”

There it was. Draco hoped she would never bring it up and she had just gifted that journal with no intention of ever seeing it again. A green journal that used to be empty is now full to the brim with ink. It was charmed to add more and more pages as they were filled up. Draco had nothing else to do but to write and so he did. He wrote and wrote and only a few people would have a close clue as to what exactly would be them. Damn it, he blames the French but that’s another story. “What was that? Do you want a drink? Let me go get something for you,” Draco stood up to leave.

Pansy sighed, “Don’t act stupid. It fits Blaise, not you.”

“Oi!”

“So did you use it?” Draco sat back down unceremoniously on the chair. He guessed it was time to talk. His friends had stayed and decided not to abandon him even when he was wrong. They at least deserve him being honest with them about a secret they all carry. Blaise, Millie, and Pansy were regarding him for an answer. 

With a grimace and regret he admitted, “Yes, I was very boring if you must know.” His audience stood up and decided to be undignified and loud as they clapped around him. 

“Bravo!”

“I’m so proud of you.”

“The man of the year ladies and gentlemen.”

As embarrassing as it was, and as much as Draco wished he had just left earlier, he can’t help but feel some relief. He was not good at expressing emotions and they all learned to figure that out as the years went by. Everyone at this table grew up with the lessons that feelings should be secrets. They were a knife that should not be shared with anyone who has the power to use that knife to stab you with them. He remembered that in sixth year there was a moment where his Father was proven correct. _Do not let anyone see you cry_. Well, there was first for everything it seemed. 

Therefore, his friends know how much it had taken to finally admit that yes, he wrote his feelings out and they will one day hear about them. That is what they do. He writes some songs, and they all play them out. Hoping their parents never find out they know how to play muggle instruments, or rather even know about them. 

Hopefully, it stays that way.

__________

“A toast to the birthday boy!” Blaise raised his glass. They were all inside and ready to get drunk and play games before bed. They have been drinking wine for only ten minutes and now a toast? Blaise must be feeling sentimental.

“Yeah!”

“Millie don’t encourage him,” 

The teenagers were lounging in a corner in the living room in their pajamas. Millie was sitting next to Draco while Pansy and Blaise sat across from them. That was how Draco locked eyes with the man he had grown up with as a child and now called a close friend. “Draco,” Blaise began his speech. “This past two years or more have been utter shit. But now it’s over.” He looked away from Draco and swallowed. When he came back, he shook his head before continuing, “I thought I lost you back in sixth year. I don’t want to lose you again. The thing I do want to say is that I really do hope things change for the better.” 

Draco understands where Blaise was coming from. He meant well. Blaise was talking as if everything was now okay. That the future was theirs for the taking. For Draco to just continue and it would be easy to be content and happy. However, the blond had a lot of time to think and reflect on the past and the future. His father was dead. As bad as he was as one, he grew up looking up at him until it brought him to take the mark. The Malfoy name was destroyed. The whole Wizarding World was aware he messed up. His name is spit as if it was a curse. He no longer had the wand that once chose him. Draco has to deal with the guilt of being the cause of the fall of Hogwarts. He was no longer welcomed. If his friends had not decided to give him a second chance, even Potter, then he would be totally alone for being a fool. Everyone is aware of the fact.

Draco lifted his head and said the only thing he could believe to be true at the moment, “I am sorry.” He turned to look at Pansy and Millie as well. He was sorry. He was a terrible friend. That was not the answer they wanted. An apology is due, however, they want to have him promise that the future can continue to be the bliss they created for themselves in the past hours. Although, they are here in Italy for a reason. Blaise started to say something but Draco cut him off, “I’m sorry but listen. There is nothing left for me. There is no future for me here. I’m sure you all realize my only chance is to leave Europe.” Pansy’s eyes glistened. Blaise’s face was set in indifference but if you knew him, he was trying hard not to burst and say something. Millie looked at the far wall with furrowed brows. This conversation proved that they were all not drunk enough for it. With a sigh, Draco continued, “Listen, everyone expects-” 

“Fuck that.” Draco's head snapped up when he was interrupted by a very angry Pansy. He had not expected Pansy to tear up and aggressively wipe her tears away. “Fuck it,” she added softer this time. 

“Pans-,” 

“No, you listen to me Draco. All of our lives we have been good daughters and sons. Following the expectations placed upon us and not allowed to say no. They spoiled us and brainwashed us. They fed us their own biases and lies for dinner. You know this. Where did that lead us? Rejected after doing what we thought was right or correct. Aren’t you tired of caring what others will think?” Pansy breathed out. She was a bit shaky and if they weren’t sober before, they all were now. Not knowing what to do Draco went to sit next to her and hold her hand. It was small in his hand. Her piano fingers that are thin and long that can produce melodies that can bring the most restless to a still. In a small whisper, she confessed, “I don’t want to get married.”

The house went silent with and held a heavy air. It stayed that way until Pansy regained her posture and her tears slowed down. Blaise was rubbing her back with his collected presence. Millie handed her some tissues and Draco just kept holding her hand in thought. Pansy was right of course. All of it was true. Sadly, they all just realized it too late. Do they even have a chance at redemption? Does Draco even deserve it? He doesn’t think so.

Millie shifted in place and tilted her head to make sure Pansy had her attention. “Well, then don’t get married,” she said. 

“I wish! However, my mother and father are looking to get rid of me or rather someone to hold me down. You know how mother is. Afraid I’ll ruin the family line or worse their reputation! Which is bloody hilarious to me. You get me Draco,” Pansy laughed out. This clearly has been her summer experience. She probably has been watched and judged. Being the one to speak up and try to sell Potter to the Dark Lord did not help her. She did what was expected of her at the time, and now since the Dark Lord fell she was in the wrong. Draco understood completely. His own arranged marriage is probably being drafted as they spoke. They are tired of following orders.

“Fuck it then. Pans, you said it seconds ago. It’s clearly the most horrific idea that could come up to your parents, but what other option do you have? Stay in the safe choice. Marriage with a pureblood husband that has a house and money but who controls you. You would make your parents proud.” Millie was blunt but sympathetic. Her face showed how much it hurt to see her friend start to quietly cry again. Conjuring more tissues, Millie said, “Or, you could decide to own your life. Draco is kinda realizing this. He says he has no life here in Europe. That means he is planning to leave. Take a page from his book, and decide. You don’t need to go to Azkaban to do so. No offense Draco.”

“None taken,” Draco drawled. 

Pansy gave a small laugh at his scowl. She cleaned up a bit and turned to him and asked, “So, you are leaving?” 

“I don’t like my other choice as much as you do,” Draco shrugged. He was his family’s legacy. Hundreds of generations of Malfoys and now he is planning to leave because all his opportunities to build his reputation have crumbled to the ground in Britain. 

“Let’s do it.”

Everyone swiveled to see Blaise take a drink from his glass. He met their looks with a glint in his eye, “What? I think it's a great idea to fuck off. Pansy dear, I know it is hard to not respect the people you love wishes. Again look at our Draco here. Although, it is exciting knowing you will leave and not give care of what others think. Is that not the prospect that made you say something? Draco darling, I wouldn’t mind leaving with you to who-knows-where and see it as an adventure,” Blaise said. 

“Yes! Fuck it!” Millie shouted. The tension was broken by Millie jumping up on the couch and tripping onto the floor. The group of friends was kind enough to laugh first and help her up later. Fortunately, she did not seem to mind because her sad friends were laughing. The brunette decided to hold peace for a minute while they were being loud and annoying. A minute passed, and Millie grabbed a throw pillow and started to hit Blaise and Draco with it. It wasn’t much later that it turned to a full-on pillow-fight between the Slytherins. Glasses were thrown over, their pajamas became wrinkled, furniture was pushed aside, and they chased each other with pillows all around the house. 

The boys held an unfair advantage of height for good headshots, but the girls were closer to their stomachs for harsh pillow-punches. Draco will forever deny, to the high-pitched shriek, his friends say he gave when they all turned to attack him simultaneously. Like the Three-Musketeers, Pansy, Blaise, and Millie ganged up on the birthday boy and threw him to the ground, and took him out of the game with a plummeting of pillows. Pansy threw herself over him when he begged for surrender and held the biggest smile ever. 

“Let’s do it!” Pansy exclaimed. “Let’s stop caring and live life. Millie, you are coming along.”

Millie cheered and hugged Blaise above Draco’s head on the ground. This was not how Blaise’s toast was supposed to go, but it got them where he wanted. They are not losing each other again but owning their lives. They are rich, pureblood kids, that don’t belong anywhere in this country anymore, with time on their hands. What could possibly go wrong? 

While getting up from the floor, Pansy said, “Then it's settled. We are leaving Britain in a year.” 

Blaise helped Draco get up. Wait a second. The blond was confused and so he asked, “What do you mean in a year?”

Pansy rolled her eyes, “We’re first going back to Hogwarts obviously.”

_Pardon?_

It must have been a very comedic scene. The prospecting horror dawned on the eyes of Draco Malfoy from the news. He quickly tried to search for any sign of it being a joke in the faces of his friends. Not finding anything close to amusement but only the remaining excitement from the game and the conversation. His stomach plummeted. Going back to Hogwarts. _Please, someone, start laughing and say it was a joke._

Blaise spoke, “Well, we can start planning tomorrow.”

“You’re not joking? About going back to Hogwarts?” Draco blurted. 

Bewildered, he had to hear the dreaded words of, “Yes, there is going to be an eighth year for the students who didn’t get to finish their NEWTs. Have you not been paying attention to your solicitor. It’s probably part of your sentencing now,” from Millie.

That did it. Draco ran up the stairs, in his dark-blue silk pajamas, to his designated room in the house and locked the door. He left his friends disoriented downstairs from his actions. This can’t be happening. He stopped listening to his blabbering solicitor after a while of how the press really wanted to drag his name. Of bloody course, nothing is ever easy if you mess up. 

  
Draco took a gulp of Dreamless Sleep, got under the covers in the bed, and promptly went to sleep thinking, _What the hell did Potter ever do with my wand?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bucketlist writing time
> 
> Song for this chapter: "Kids" by MGMT

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: How the summer before their 8th year is like for the Slytherins.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter!  
> Not much happened but you know the saying, "after the rain comes the rainbow"  
> All I want is for everyone to have fun. 
> 
> Song for this Chapter: Sit Down Beside Me by Patrick Watson


End file.
